


Lovers during the day. Enemies at night.

by suburbanimmortalhusbands



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: I am awful at naming things just a warning so their superhero/super villain names are crappy af, M/M, Superhero- Alternative Universe, same Mabel, you'll get this only after you'll read the whole thing but
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 01:09:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8512936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suburbanimmortalhusbands/pseuds/suburbanimmortalhusbands
Summary: Dipper Pines and Bill Cipher seem normal, right? Just two teenagers dating eachother and working out how to survive school. Well, they are far from normal as every night they put on masks and Dipper goes out protecting the town while Bill tries to destroy it. But neither of them know about their boyfriend's secret night life, until one night...





	

Dipper Pines seems just the definition of a normal person, with a obsession for mysteries and supernatural, but normal. He has a nice family, a dreamy boyfriend, Bill, who can be a kind of a jerk sometimes and he is also very sarcastic, but usually he's nice, and good marks at school to the pride of his family But that's just how it seems. Both him and his twins sister, Mabel, are far from normal.  


Since their parents were travelling a lot for work the two twins had to live in a sleepy town in Oregon, named Gravity Falls, with their grunkles, Stanley and Stanford Pines. Everything seems normal until now doesn't it? Well Stanley and Stanford aren't exactly normal, they are the two ex-superheroes of the town, who were protecting the town from the evil and maniac Cryptic, who wants to see the citizen of the small town suffer in unimaginable ways. Since they got too old for it they passed the responsibility down to their grandnephews who took it happily.  


During the day they are Mabel and Dipper Pines, two regular teenagers who all they have to worry about is the next geometry test, but during the night they are the Miraculous Shooting Star and the Incredible Pine Tree who have to save the town from Cryptic.  


These words couldn't collide at any cost and the twins knew that and they did all they could to make sure that wouldn't happen. And it worked, until one faithful day...  


"Dipper, hurry up, we're gonna be late!"Bill said annoyed as he knocked on the door of his boyfriend's bedroom. "Coming!"He yelled and ran out of the room, grabbing Bill's hand and dragging him down the stairs. When they were outside, Bill stopped Dipper and twirled him around, putting one of his hands around his boyfriend's waist, putting him closer to himself and crashing their lips together. He kissed Dipper deep and passionate and they both pulled away a few minutes later when they nedded air. Their eyes locked and both of them were blushing with their cheeks flushed.  


"What was that for?"Dipper asked and Bill shrugged his shoulders."Why not?"He said as he took the keys from Dipper's hand and started walking towards Dipper's car. Dipper caught on his idea and ran after him, snatching the keys from Bill's hand before he reached the car and only stopping running when he reached the car.  


"What are you doing?"Bill asked with an eyebrow raised and Dipper chuckled nervously before answering:"Well...your driving is a bit too...reckless for my liking."He said trying to find a nice way to tell him he is afraid he might die because of the careless way Bill drives.  


"Oh, alright!"He said and sat in the shotgun seat. Dipper was puzzled since Bill wasn't the type to understand things nor give up so easily. He decided to don't question the miracle that just happened and just went inside the car."But what's up with your glasses anyway?"He asked pointing to Bill's sunglasses, which had one missing lense, only his left eye being covered. "What do you mean?"Bill asked confused as he looked at his boyfriend. "One of the lenses is missing. And I know a fact that you can afford new ones since you live in a freaking mansion!"Dipper said loudly and Bill chuckled.  


"Of course I can buy new ones, but I don't want to. I like them this way. I feel like they represent me."He said and Dipper snorted. "Right...since when did you get so goddamn deep?"Dipper asked and Bill shrugged his shoulders. "I have no clue what I just said."He said with a grin and Dipper laughed. "Well that sounds like you."  


Dipper said and stopped the car. "Do we really have to go to school today? It's the last day!"Bill cried out and Dipper rolled his eyes with a smile. "What do you think we could do then?"He asked with a smirk and Bill's face lit up. "Oh, I have an idea."Bill said with a smirk and Dipper regretted asking.  


Bill ran out of the car and opened the driver's door, shoving Dipper into the shotgun seat. Dipper moved from the seat and Bill sat in it with the biggest grin on his face. And that was worrying Dipper since he knew that whenever Bill was this excited something bad was coming. Bill turned on the car and drove away from the school while humming. He was respecting all rules and was driving with a legal speed and Dipper was grewing even more suspicious.  


"What happened?"Bill asked while flashing a smirk and Dipper came back to reality from his thoughts. He didn't thought his suspicion was obvious but apparently it was since Bill noticed it. "What do you mean?"Dipper decided to play dumb but Bill wasn't buying it and he narrowed his eyes at Dipper. "You know what I'm talking about. Don't play dumb, only I can do that."He said sharply and Dipper bit his cheek.  


"You are driving so...legally..."He said awkwardly and Bill chuckled. "I thought you didn't like my way of driving, but if that's what you wish..."He sang and Dipper's eyes widened in horror. "No! It's perfect this way!"He said faslty before Bill could speed up and that brought a smirk on Bill's face. "Sure thing!"Bill said and turned his head back to the road. They stood in a comfortable silence, Bill's humming being the only sound in the car.  


Bill finally parked on the side of the road after a few good minutes and Dipper looked around, confused why Bill parked there. Bill chuckled and kissed Dipper's cheek. Dipper thought the confusing must have been obvious on his face but he didn't say anything. "C'mon! I've got a surprise!"Bill exclaimed cheerfully as he grabbed his bag and got out of the car. Dipper hesitantly got out of the car just as Bill locked it. He ran over to Dipper and grabbed his hand, dragging him along as he dived into the forest. Soon after he let go of his boyfriend's hand and ran off, leaving Dipper alone and perplexed. But Dipper didn't waste no time and started running after Bill.  


It took Dipper a few minutes but he finally found Bill sitting on the fresh grass, right next to a crystal clear lake, with a sheepish smile on his face and his bag next to him. Dipper looked suspiciously at Bill and he rolled his eyes. "Just sit down."He said and Dipper sat next to Bill, still a bit suspicious. Bill opened his bag and put out two identical books out of it, handing one to Dipper and the other keeping for himself. "You brought me here to read?"Dipper asked confused and Bill chuckled.  


"We would've read at school either way, or do you want to tell me that after 3 years since I know you, you suddenly decided in the last day of the 10th grade that you wanna pay attention to class?"Bill said with an eyebrow raised. "Yeah, you're right."Dipper admited with a sly smile and he asked: "But why here?"He said and Bill rolled his eyes. "Well here is definitely nicer than at school. You know fresh air, wonderful view, whether you think of me or of the lake you are right, food and some quality time spend with your boyfriend geeking over Sherlock Holmes without being worried you'll be heard or seen by teachers and get into trouble."  


He said with a smile and then he continued as if it was a matter of fact: "And we can't just go at the shack since Ford and Stan wouldn't be ok with us skipping school so this place is perfect. And I also took care of Mabel. She won't spill a word, just don't ask what I had to give her to buy her silence. Let's just say I used a bit too much of my parents' money for it."He finished with a grin and Dipper smiled and kissed his cheek. "You always have it all planned don't you?" He asked in a teasing tone and Bill's grin widened.  


"Of course I do."He said and opened the book. Dipper gave him one more kiss before starting to read aswell. They spend the whole day reading cuddled up against eachother and talking about the book while chewing on sandwiches. The only reason they left was because Dipper realized he was gonna be late if they hadn't and neither of them wanted Stan and Ford to start putting questions. They arrived at the shack in a half an hour and walked inside with their hands linked.  


"Hey guys!"Mabel beamed and approached them when they entered the shack, with big grins on their faces. "How was the date?"She asked quietly and a smirk formed on Dipper's face as he said just as quietly: "Awful."Bill narrowed his eyes at his boyfriend and Dipper chuckled. "I'm joking. It was wonderful."He said silently making sure neither Stan nor Ford heard them. Then they all three made their way to the kitchen where they found the two older pair of twins preparing lunch. They all shot worried looks at eachother since neither Stan nor Ford were excellent cooks but shrugged it off when the two looked at the group.  


"How was the last day?" Ford asked and Bill groaned: "Awful. It seemed like it was never ending."Both pairs of twins chuckled at that but Ford assured him this summer will be anything but boring. Dipper and Bill grinned at that since they remembered that Ford agreed to give them some extra lessons, mostly at science, during the summer, things both of the teens found fascinating. Since they were so fascinated with sience they got ahead of themselves and now they have to force themselves to stay awake at school so having somebody teach them something new was actually very exciting for both of them. Mabel giggled and yelled: "Nerds!"  


The two rolled their eyes at her and that's when Stan announced that the food was done. The two pairs of twins and Bill sat down at the table and ate together silently. When the meal was over Bill looked over at his phone and said that it was getting late and that he should go home. Dipper kissed his cheek and the other three said goodbye as the blond left the house. He shot one look behind before disappearing into thin air.  


Dipper and Mabel went in the living room, leaving Stan and Ford to do whatever they were doing and started watching tv. Not even a half an hour passed when troubles approached the town. Cryptic was now destroying the center of the town so the twins stood up and ran upstairs to get dressed. Their suits were typical superhero clothes, made out of latex and with stupid logos on them and for that reason Dipper hated them. But it was better that way than having his identity being know by Cryptic, who would've used it against him by hurting the ones he cares about. And he wasn't worried for Mabel or his grunkles but he was worried for Bill. The rest all knew about his secret and they could defend themselves, but Bill was absolutely clueless about Dipper's secret night life and Dipper was planning to keep it that way, forever.  


The twins were dressed and they ran outside where I loud maniac laugh pierced their ears. "Cryptic!" They said in unison as they ran into the center of the town. "Well, well, well! Look who decided to show up!"A nasal voice said behind them and they turned to face a tall slender blonde, who dressed in a black shirt and on top of it was having a yellow overcoat, a pair of black slacks, a bowtie around his neck and black gloves were covering his hands. In one of his hands he was holding a plain black cane and a tiny top hat was floating at an inch above his head and an eyepatch was covering his left eye. A smirk was spread on his face and Dipper clenched his fists.  


"Cryptic!" He growled and the blonde chuckled. "Pinetree, Shooting Star! No party is a party without the honor guests isn't it?"He asked and the twins fell down in their knees, an invisible force holding them down. Dipper heard footsteps and he gritted his teeth. A gloved hand lifted his chin and his eyes met a shiny golden eye. He examined Cryptic's face, from his gold eye, to his pointy nose, to his freckles and to the wide smirk on his face. When he realized to who belonged the familiar features his jaw dropped and he froze into place in shock. His shock was reflected on Cryptic's face which made it clear that he wasn't only one who realized who was sitting in front of him.  


"Dipper?!" "Bill?!" They both said at the same time and Dipper could move again. He pushed Bill and pinned him down. "Explain yourself, Cipher!" He snarled and Bill's eyes glowed as an invisible force pinned Dipper down. "No, you've got some explaining to do, Pinetree!" He growled as Mabel watched them confused. "Why didn't you tell me? We've been dating for a long time now, you know you can trust me..." Bill yelled at Dipper and then his voice trailed off.  


"...but I suppose I was wrong." He muttered, all of his anger gone now. It was replaced by heartbreak. His eye stopped glowing as he let his head down and Dipper stood up. "I'm sorry. I know I can trust you but I didn't want to take my chances. I knew that if anyone found out about my secret identity it would put in danger the persons I love." Dipper said and Bill looked at him. "Of course you always put the other's good before yours. That's why you're the superhero and I'm the villain." Bill said with a smile and Dipper tilted his head to the side slightly.  


"What do you mean?" He asked and Bill sighed. "Kid, I didn't tell you about this..." He began and gestured to the clothes he was wearing before continuing: "...because I was afraid that you'll hate me. And I can't live with that. While you didn't tell me your secret to protect me. What I did was selfish while what you did was incredibly caring." He explained and Dipper kissed his cheek. "How could you ever think I'd hate you?!" He asked and Bill scratched the back of his neck.  


"Kid, you know what things I am capable of and what kind of things I want. Who would want to date such a psycho like me?" He asked and Dipper rolled his eyes. "Me. I would and I am dating a psycho like you! And if it makes you feel better if it wasn't for me being a superhero I would've supported you in taking over the universe." He said and Bill smiled widely. "Well, if I hadn't been a villain I would've been worried sick for you everytime you had something to take care of but I would've made sure you are appreciated for how much you do for this town." He said and leaned in, until he was inches away from Dipper. Dipper blushed and leaned in, until his lips were brushing against Bill's. They both smiled widely and were about to kiss when Mabel yelled:  


"BRO-BRO! As much as I ship you two, you have a boyfriend!" Bill bursted into laughter and hardly managed to say between fists of laughter: "You mean me? Shooting Star, me and Pinetree over here have been dating for almost two years now." Mabel tilted her head confused but a loud squeak made it clear that she realized what Bill was talking about. "Bill?" She asked and her eyes lit up when he nodded. "That's why you were so flirty with Dipper. And I thought two persons would have a crush on my bro-bro!" She joked and Mabel and Bill laughed. Dipper rolled his eyes and sighed.  


"Well since I'm dating our worst enemy can we get rid of these suits?"He asked and Mabel yelled a loud no while Bill said he would gladly help with a wink. Dipper pinched the brige of his nose annoyed and Bill laughed. "I'm kidding, Pinetree! And before you say anything since now that's your nickname." "Do I get a nickname too?" Mabel asked while jumping up and down. "Sure, Shooting Star." Bill said as he wrapped his arm around Dipper's waist.  


"Now let's get to my house and let's all change these clothes." He said and the three walked in the woods where a black car was parked. "Hold on, but what are we gonna tell our grunkles?!" Dipper asked as Bil unlocked the car. Bill rolled his eyes and snaped his fingers. "Solved. They'll think you fought all night like usually while we are going to sleep."He said and Dipper furrowed his eyebrows. "Shadows, kid." Bill said answering Dipper's unsaid question and sat on the driver's seat. Mabel sat in the back seat while Dipper took the shotgun seat. Bill turned on the car and they sat silent until Bill stopped the car in front of a large mansion.  


The twins got out of the car and looked at the mansion with their jaws dropped while Bill rolled his eyes. "It's just a mansion." He said as he locked the car and led the twins inside. He led them through the living room and up the stairs in a corridor with countless doors. "You can go in any room. They are all empty. My room is the one at the end of the corridor. When you're done I'll wait in the living room." He said and the twins went over in the nearest room to change. When they were done they went downstairs and found Bill on the couch, dressed in a white shirt with a sweater vest on top and black jeans. He was still wearing the eyepatch. "This place is amazing! Why didn't we come here before?" Mabel asked she went over and sat next to Bill. "Eh, I'm not very fond of this place. It's so...quiet." He said thoughtfully and Dipper sat on the other side of Bill. Bill wrapped an arm around Dipper's shoulder and Dipper laid his head on Bill's chest. Thinking.  


"Why are you alone?" He asked and Bill laughed awkwardly before saying: "Because I don't have anyone to stay here with me. But I'm ok with it."He shrugged his shoulders and then he smirked. "And since know we spilled the beans, you're going to give up trying to stop me, right?" He asked and Dipper laughed before saying with a dead serious expression on his face and no trace of amusement in his tone: "Over my dead body." He glared at Bill and Bill glared back, still smirking. "I can arrange that." He mused and Dipper furrowed his eyebrows.  


"Why can't you both give up?!" Mabel asked and the two looked at her with surprised looks on their faces. "You give up being evil." She said and pointed at Bill. "And you quit being a superhero." She added and pointed at Dipper. "That way everyone wins." She finished and Bill gave it a thought before saying: "I guess I'm ok with it. I lost an eye because of all this fighting and I have problems with regeneration so some normality would do me good."  


"Regeneration?!" Dipper asked and Bill turned to him. "Yeah, I'm a demon after all, kid." He said and got up. "Now how about we go to sleep. I would love to relax a bit." He added and started walking away. "Hold on, what else you didn't tell me?" Dippper asked as he went after Bill. "My age, but I'll never tell you that." Bill answered truthfully as he walked up the stairs. "But, you can't just not tell me!" Dipper said as he followed the demon. Mabel watched the couple and giggled.  


"Just like an old married couple." She said and then she yelled at the top of her lungs: "OTP!"


End file.
